


Коллекция драбблов о Джинни и Гарри

by ms_bitterherb



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble Sequence, F/M, Family Feels, First Love, parenting
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 02:03:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12784578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ms_bitterherb/pseuds/ms_bitterherb
Summary: К первому драбблу есть арт от CottonFluff http://s40.radikal.ru/i087/1005/95/120fa68d7c6e.jpg





	Коллекция драбблов о Джинни и Гарри

**Author's Note:**

> К первому драбблу есть арт от CottonFluff http://s40.radikal.ru/i087/1005/95/120fa68d7c6e.jpg

Название: Красная помада  
Бета: -  
Персонажи: Джинни Уизли (Гарри за кадром, сорри)  
Рейтинг: G  
Жанр: романс?  
Размер: драббл  
Саммари: Все гриффиндорцы любят цвета своего факультета  
Таймлайн: между 1 и 2 книгами  
Дисклеймер: не мое, не извлекаю

Реклама на колдорадио в который раз внушает, что дерзкие и уверенные в себе ведьмы в этом сезоне выбирают помаду красного цвета. Диктор томно перечисляет названия модных оттенков: «пламень страсти», «заря любви», «жар соблазна», а Джинни гадает, любит ли Гарри красный. Наверное, любит, ведь он гриффиндорец. Все любят цвета своего факультета.   
Джинни поднимается в свою комнату и запирает дверь на щеколду. Не ахти какая защита против братьев, но хоть что-то. Она подпирает дверь скрипучим стулом, на котором ночует ее одежда, и только - ведь большего веса ему не выдержать, и лезет под кровать. Темнота в дальнем углу старшим тоже нипочем, но чтобы светить, нужно знать, куда, а они не знают. Узкая доска у самой стенки поднимается, если нажать в правильном месте, а под ней у Джинни секрет. В поцарапанной жестяной коробке от чая прячется вырезанная из газеты колдография Гарри, порванный браслет-цепочка, который она нашла на вокзале в прошлом году, и старый мамин кошелек. Джинни открывает его прямо под кроватью и на ощупь считает сикли.   
До осени еще далеко, она накопит на «зарю любви» или даже на «жар соблазна», она успеет. И Гарри будет смотреть только на нее.

 

Название: Мир  
Бета: -  
Пейринг: Гарри/Джинни  
Рейтинг: PG  
Жанр: флафф  
Размер: драббл  
Саммари: о подарках  
Дисклеймер: не мое, не извлекаю

Она не знала, как это работает, и не желала знать – есть вещи, магия которых разрушается от первого же неосторожного движения, осыпается цветной пыльцой с крыльев и бабочке уже не взлететь никогда. Поэтому она не спрашивала, не искала, куда идет тонкий черный провод, просто касалась цветного стекла и улыбалась, когда внутри вспыхивал свет.  
\- Я не смогу подарить тебе мир, - пусть Гарри смотрел в сторону, руку Джинни он держал крепко и сам в первый раз положил ее на маггловский глобус-лампу, накрыв своей. – Но я хотел бы.  
За пару недель до рождения Джеймса они срисовывали континенты и острова, переносили цветные контуры на живот и смеялись. В нарисованном сладкой глазурью Средиземном море случился шторм из-за натянувшей кожу беспокойной пятки.  
«Зато я могу», - подумала Джинни.

Название: Зайка-обнимайка  
Бета: -  
Пейринг: Гарри/Джинни  
Рейтинг: G  
Жанр: er  
Размер: драббл  
Саммари: Гарри умел здорово угадывать желания беременной Джинни, а Джеймс Сириус унаследовал не только имена, но и замашки Мародеров, без наследства дядюшек тоже не обошлось   
Дисклеймер: не мое, не извлекаю

Безумно хотелось… чего-то. Джинни не знала, но Гарри прекрасно умел угадывать, словно обладал шестым чувством безошибочного распознавания невысказанных (к тому же плохо осознанных) и крайне переменчивых желаний. Например, она подсела на хвою – успела общипать пару веток не убранной после Рождества елки, пока Гарри не заметил и не вылечил едва ли полезное при беременности увлечение с помощью манго. Джинни на всю жизнь наелась этой экзотики, и вот теперь снова нашла охота. Только к чему? И где, в конце концов, Гарри?  
– Солнышко, – спросила она сына, как будто малыш мог ответить, – ты не видел папу?  
Ловко нацепив обсосанный пончик на стержень парящей перед ним пирамидки, Джеймс весело засмеялся, и плюшевые звери, которых Джинни утром старательно рассадила по полочкам, взлетели в воздух и закружились в подобии хоровода. Она улыбнулась: вот оно, наследство Уизли, ранние выбросы спонтанной магии, ужасов и уморительных историй о которых она наслушалась от мамы.  
– Ах ты мой хороший! Ах ты мой умница! – Джинни наклонилась над манежем и ласково поцеловала сына в макушку. На голову посыпались мягкие игрушки.  
– Па-па-па-па! – радостно сообщил Джеймс, когда на плечо плюхнулся заяц.  
Джинни сняла его с себя и удивилась, утром его не было.  
Длинные набитые мелкими шариками лапы по виду маггловской игрушки как будто цеплялись за руки, глазки-бусинки слеповато щурились, уши, вывернутые наружу розовой изнанкой, висели беспомощно и жалко. Зайца захотелось обнять, прижать к себе и… Точно! Хотелось обниматься.  
– Гарри! – позвала Джинни, тиская мягкое тельце.  
– Па! – Джеймс ухватился за бортик манежа и неуверенно встал на ножки. Оставленная без внимания пирамидка накренилась, теряя цветные кольца. – Па-па-па! Та!  
Заяц словно приник к груди Джинни, когда детская ручка потянулась в его сторону.  
– На! – потребовал сын, топая босыми пятками. – Па-па! На.  
Перед лицом у Джинни зависли очки-велосипед, и внутри все похолодело.  
– Гарри? – она оторвала от себя перепуганного зайца и вгляделась в него повнимательнее. На заячьем лбу красовалась кривоватая молния, вышитая нитками в тон ткани, из которой он был сделан.  
*  
– Гений трансфигурации будет, – сказал Гарри, едва вернувшись в человеческий облик, и крепко обнял Джинни.


End file.
